Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/THE LORD AND SAVIOR THE HWACHA CARRIER MONKEY
An AMAZING tower if functioning near a MOAB. It's also a great burst machine. Could be some sort of an assassin. Who knows? Whatever you shall use it for, shall be what it is. Base Stats Specs: Large tower (size of dartling gun) Costs 1750. Priorities: Outwards, Inwards, Straight, High, Low. It looks like a Hwacha being manned by a monkey with a black tall hat on. Particles: Shoots flaming arrows (cannot pop lead) at 4 frames. They act as the dartling monkey, going from one side of the Hwacha to the other. After 100 shots, it has a cooldown of 20 seconds. No warmup. Can pop camo. Regen bloons are damaged by two layers, and lose regen status. Can pop ice. Can only affect MOABs in High priority. Arrows start as flying at 1 pixel per second but pick up velocity every frame. It can only turn after firing all of its current load of arrows. Upgrade Limit: 27 on easy, 25 on medium, 23 on hard, and 16 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Two layer fuse: '''Costs 800. Can buy 8 extra times after bought. Shoots two rockets instead of one at a time. Both go different paths slightly. Still only has 100 rockets at one time. '''2. Forceful impact: Costs 3500. Attack speed faster by 1 frame. Also, fly speed is faster by double the speed. Also, when arrows land on bloons, they are thrown out of the map, and return to the begining of the track. Cooldown raised to 40 seconds, however. 3. Turn Table: Costs 1500. Now turns 45 degrees everytime it fires 1 arrow. 4. All at Once: '''Costs 2850. Shoots all 100 arrow at one time. However, is given a recoil of 30 pixels. The arrows now go to the other side of the map. The tower also gets a new priority called "Spread Apart". '''5. Rapid Fire Hwacha: Costs 3200. After 5 seconds of charging, the Hwacha Monkey shall shoot arrows at .5 frames per second. Also, it shall now spin, like the dartling gun. This makes where the arrows shall fire absolutely random. Also, it now holds 200 arrows maximum. 6. Boomarang Hwacha: Costs 1500. Arrows are replaced with boomarangs. Boomarangs have a pierce of 13, and can hit through frozen bloons, along with lead. However, they curve either inwards or outwards to 270 degrees with a radius of 40 pixels, and then cease to exist. 7. Bangarang Hwacha: '''Costs 4300. Requires Boomarang Hwacha. Now when they hit a bloon, they explode. However, they still exist until they reached their pierce limit or they've spun for 270 degrees. Also, when a boomarang hits its cap of pierce, the shot shall be refunded, and the Hwacha Monkey gains 1 extra boomarang for that round. '''8. Firework Launcher: Costs 1550. Fireworks stick to a bloon, and pop one layer. When three fireworks are stuck onto a bloon (or MOAB class bloon), the bloon explodes into a 70 pixel radius explosion. Also, if the host is a regular bloon, it takes 18 layers of damage. If a MOAB is hit, it takes 10 hits. 9. Fused Fireworks: Costs 2300. Requires Firework Launcher. Now, instead of having up to 3 fireworks attach to a bloon, after the first firework has been attached, there is a 10 second countdown for an explosion. As thus, for every firework attached, the explosion is increased by 10 pixels. Also, it would do 1 more layer of damage, and 2 more damage to MOAB class bloons. 10. Static Fireworks: '''Costs 2400. Requires Firework Launcher. Disallows Fused Fireworks. Now, for every bloon that has a firework attached to it, the surrounding bloons shall be damaged by 1 layer at random, with the time of damaging closer together...for every firework on the field. '''11. Frosty Fireworks: '''Costs 2050. Requires Firework Launcher. When a firework hits a bloon, it not only freezes for 5 seconds, but if there are bloons behind this bloon which are in the same angle as where the firework hit, up to 5 more bloons are effected. Only can carry 1/4 of the normal fireworks at a time. '''12. Harpoon Hwacha: Costs 1350. Disallows Boomarang Hwacha and Firework Hwacha. Now shoots harpoons instead of arrows. 15 pixels in the middle of the harpoon's flight, harpoons cannot be stuck onto bloons, specifically. It deals 40x damage to MOAB class bloons. Normally, harpoons has a layer destruction power of 2. Also, they are 6x as large as arrows. They also have a pierce of 6. Harpoons fly for 200 pixels. 13. Plasma Tipped Harpoons: Costs 700. Requires Harpoon Hwacha. If a bloon is hit by a harpoon 50 pixels away or more, they shall increase in size by double, but shall still lose their layers. If hit again, they shall explode completely into a 10 layer explosion the size of 70x70 pixels. If a bloon is not affected by this explosion, a lightning bolt shall strike to the closest bloon, making THEM increase in size by double. 14. Magic Marked Harpoons: Costs 700. Requires Harpoon Hwacha. If you have Plasma Tipped Harpoon, this costs 100 less. The same applies if you buy this and get that upgrade. If a harpoon hits a MOAB, specifically, a mark shall be applied to it. For every mark applied, it goes 10% slower. When 15 marks are applied, the MOAB shall be absorbed as an ability. From there, you may use an ability which makes a 70 pixel radius explosion coming from the center of the Hwacha Monkey. It shall do 3 layers of damage to any bloons which get hit. 15. Controlled Magical Abilities: Costs 600. Requires Magic Marked Harpoons. If you have Plasma Tipped Harpoon, this costs 100 less. The same applies if you buy this and get that upgrade. Now the current ability you have is amplified. It shall instead shoot a 70 by 20 pixel harpoon from the center of the Hwacha Monkey to the end of the screen. It shall destroy 5 layers of any bloons which are hit. If it hits a MOAB class bloon, it shall instantly dissappear and the MOAB shall go back to an earlier point in the map as well as dealing 5 layers of damage. 16. Light Harpoon: Costs 2300. Requires Controlled Magical Abilities. If you have Plasma Tipped Harpoon, this costs 100 less. The same applies if you buy this and get that upgrade. Now the current ability you have is amplified. It shall instead take only 10 marks to be applied to a MOAB. Also, the ability itself shall pierce through MOABs. Also, if it comes within 20 pixels of any camo bloons, they shall turn into regular bloons. The harpoon itself shall have a layer destruction power of 6 now. Previous effects are included. 17. Electric Harpoon: Costs 700 Requires Harpoon Hwacha. If you have Plasma Tipped Harpoon, or upgrade 14#, 15#, or 16#, this shall cost 100 less. The same applies if you buy this and get that upgrade. Now, for every 5 pixels of distance the harpoon travels, there's 1% extra chance that a bloon shall be stunned for 3 seconds if it got 15 pixels near the harpoon. 18. Eminating Power From Inside the Harpoon: '''Costs 4300. Requires Light Harpoon and Electric Harpoon. If you have Plasma Tipped Harpoon, or upgrade 14-17#, this shall cost 100 less. The same applies if you buy this and get that upgrade. Now the current ability you have is amplified. Any bloons that get 25 pixels close have a 25% chance of statically attracting itself to the harpoon. When the bloon touches the harpoon, it shall pop every 4 seconds. Bloons with the lead property have a 75% chance of this happening. Previous effects are included. '''19. Ionized Harpoon: Costs 3300. Requires Harpoon Hwacha. If you have upgrade 13-18#, this shall cost 100 less. The same applies if you buy this upgrade and get that upgrade. If a bloon has the lead property and is 30 pixels or less away from a harpoon, it shall be stunned for 2 seconds and start sputtering sparks. Then, it shall be turned into a trap and slow all bloons in a 50 pixel radius by 45%. The trap lasts for 20 seconds. However you do not get the money from that bloon. 20. The Efficient Harpoon: '''Costs 2000. Requires Ionized Harpoon and Eminating Power From Inside the Harpoon. If you have upgrade 13-19#, this shall cost 100 less. The same applies if you buy this and get that upgrade. Lead bloons that are 50 pixels away or less from the ability shall have the same effect as the Ionized Harpoon, now along with them making all bloons which pass through the trap recieve the burny status (1 layer per 5 seconds at a max of 4 layers). Also, now you only need 8 marks. Previous Effects apply. '''21. Frag Fireworks: '''Costs 300. Requires Firework Launcher. When a firework explodes, it shall shoot out 4 fragments of the firework, dealing 1 layer with a pierce of 1. Cannot pop leads. '''22. Cluster Fireworks: '''Costs 800. Requires Frag Fireworks. When a firework explodes, instead of spitting out 4 fragments, it shoots out 8 mini fireworks doing the same effect as the firework launcher. Cannot pop zebras/blacks. '''23. Malicious Fireworks: '''Costs 900. Requires Firework Launcher. Fireworks now do 10x the damage to MOAB class bloons, and adds a stacking 3% slow. Stacks up to 10 times. '''24. Anti Moab Barrage: Costs 10600. Requires Malicious Fireworks. Ability. It aims at the nearest, strongest MOAB class bloon and shoots 100 Malicious Fireworks specifically at it, free of charge. 60 second cooldown. Also, these specific fireworks shoot 3 times as fast. 25. Frosty Ballistic Barrage: Costs 5500. Requires Anti Moab Barrage AND Frosty Fireworks. Now the Malicious Fireworks shall slow the targeted MOAB class bloon by an extra 1%. Combined with the 1/4 barrel size, this can be up to a 55% slow. Also, after the ability ends, the MOAB class bloon shall outright freeze for 20 seconds. It cannot be thawed, but rather damaged all the same. Nuclear substances thaw it and do 1/4 the damage they would normally do however. 26. Power Surge Domain: Costs 6500. Requires Frosty Ballistic Barrage AND Static Fireworks. After the MOAB Class bloon has been completely frozen, it shall destroy 1 layer to any bloon that comes 50 pixels near it. However, if another bloon is near that bloon (up to 40 pixel range), THAT bloon shall lose 1 layer. That does mean bloons can lose 2 or 3 or 4 or 20 layers if there are enough bloons around. Cooldown reduced to 55 seconds. 27. Dragon Firework: '''Costs 2050. Requires Firework Launcher. After flying for 20 pixels, it shall surround itself in fire, leaving a trail of fire dealing 1 layer to any bloon that crosses, and lasts for 5 seconds. If the dragon firework hits a bloon in its fiery state, it shall not only explode and damage all bloons nearby, but the bloon it hits shall be engulfed in Extreme Burny Status. They take 2 layers per second (with a cap of 17). '''28. Tundra Dragon Firework: Costs 1660. Requires Dragon Firework AND Frosty Firework. Now, instead of being surrounded by fire, it shall be surrounded by extremely cold mist. When it explodes at that state, the Dragon Firework shall make all bloons in the explosion freeze for 2 seconds. The bloon at the center shall be frozen for 10 seconds, and shall freeze through all layers. 29. Dragon's Egg of Ice: Costs 4000. Requires Tundra Dragon Firework AND Power Surge Domain. Now, along with all the previous effects, after the MOAB thaws or is destroyed, a dragon shall come out and wreak havoc by shooting icey flames and swiping claws at bloons for 20 seconds. Icey fireballs freeze for 2 seconds and deals 1 layer of damage, with a pierce of 5. Cooldown reduced to 54 seconds. 30. The Most Magnificent Toy: Costs 50,000. Bridges Dragon's Egg of Ice and The Efficient Harpoon, allowing you to get all required upgrades. Along with all previous effects, The amount of marks needed to make a Magnificent Toy is 1. MOAB shall be absorbed. Now BFBs can have marks be put on them. They need 10 marks to be absorbed. When the ability is used, all effects shall be combined into one single arrow. An arrow that is 100x30 pixels. It shall not pierce MOAB class bloons and shall not target the strongest one. It shall shoot 25 magnificent toys in a general direction and if a MOAB class bloon is hit, it shall take all effects and when the barrage is over, shall do the frozen effects of such. Cooldown is 50 seconds. Can hold 5 charges. Kadapunny1 (talk) 23:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers